Dancing Here With You
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Kaylee lost her chance to dance at the Ball in Shindig, but what if someone, someone that Kaylee has been desperate to notice her, offers her a second chance at getting her dance. Kaylee/Simon


**Author's Note:** My first ever Firefly fanfic. Kinda hard to believe as I've been watching this awesome, brilliant, fantastic show (and movie) since I was fourteen-fifteen years old and I'm turning twenty this year 'shakes head'.  
This fanfic is set after Episode 4 "_**Shindig**_". I was listening to the Cast/Crew Commentary for this episode and found out that in an original draft for that episode, that one of the endings for it was for Simon and Kaylee to dance, which had me thinking two things 'Why couldn't they have just shot the scene of them two dancing and had it as a deleted scene' and 'that's not actually a bad idea for a fanfiction'. So here it is, my version of Kaylee and Simon's dance, not nearly as good as what the writers of Firefly could have or did originally come up with, but I still like it and hope you all do too.

**Disclaimer:** Hello, if I owned Firefly, it would still be going, cancelled or not, I'd keep it going somehow. Stupid Fox, cancelling a perfectly brilliant show! Hopefully Nathan Fillion will be (if the rumours are true and please, _please_ let them be) able to buy the rights to Firefly and we'll get at least get another season of this fantastic show.  
Anyway, no I do not own any of the characters, themes or quotes that are used in this fanfic, they belong to the brilliant Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. I am simply borrowing them.

Please enjoy and reviews are always nice.

* * *

_**Dancing Here With You**_

Kaylee hummed happily as she worked, her mind filled to the brim with images of all the pretties dancing around underneath the floating chandelier that she had seen at the Ball two nights ago.

Her smile grew even wider as she remembered how the Captain and Inara had danced, laughing as they bumped into each other. They had looked so happy and nice together, that is until the Captain went and picked a fight with Inara's client.

The night had been pretty much ruined after that. Not to mention when she had returned to her beloved Serenity to find her and all her crew being held captive by Badger and his cronies. But the worse thing overall was that she hadn't been able to _dance_! Not once! And she had so wanted to too!

She felt the tiniest of pouts begin to pull on her lips.

She had really, really wanted to dance. Didn't matter that she didn't know how to dance, she just wanted too.

She had almost been asked too but those dear old fellows' had stopped her from having her chance when they had reprimand the young man for interrupting her. Not that she really had minded that much. She hadn't really wanted to dance with him anyway. As handsome as he was, he wasn't the…

She felt her cheeks grow a little warm as the image of the young man from the Ball started to change into another; his brown eyes turning to a beautiful, soft grey blue colour, his brown hair turning to an even darker shade of brown, almost black.

Now if he had asked her to dance with him, there would have been no power in the verse that could have stopped her from saying yes.

She sighed a little wistfully. But, of course, he wouldn't ask her. Not if he had gone to the fancy Ball with her and the Cap'n. No, not with all those other pretties there. They would have caught his eye immediately and she would have been forgotten, once more to be pulled into the midst of those old fellows.

"Kaylee?"

She jumped, letting out a small start. She had just been thinking of him and now, here he was!

"Simon?" She pushed herself out from underneath Serenity's engine, her whirring warm heart. Her own heart however, was beating like a drum as she looked up at where the handsome doctor was standing at the entrance of the engine room, a plate of food in his hand.

He was smiling a gentle, amused smile of greeting down at her as she scrambled to her feet, trying to smooth her rumbled, dirty clothes as she did so. He held out the plate of food out to her as she rubbed her dirty hands on a clean rag by her hammock.

"You missed dinner." He explained as she took the plate from him, breathing in deeply the glorious rich smell that floated from it.

"Did I? Cap'n only just called me for it thou."

Simon smiled grew a little broader.

"That was over half an hour ago." He chuckled lightly. She blushed sheepishly in return, before sitting down in her hammock, picking up the chopsticks that he had been so kind to bring with him too and happily tug into the Sheppard's glorious food.

She was a little surprise when she looked up to find that he was still standing there, leaning on the engine room doorframe, simply looking around the cluttered, whirring room with quiet curiosity, with interest written all over his face.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked unexpectedly, after his grey blue eyes had taken in every corner, every detail of the space that she spent most of her time inhabiting.

"Huh?" she replied intelligently, mentally groaning. _And this is why Kaylee, he will never ask you to dance or give you the time of day because you can't even hold one intelligent conversation with him!_

He smiled again; it was still a small one but it reached his beautiful eyes. Eyes that were looking straight at her, stopping her mental agonising and instead making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"At the Ball? I didn't have a chance to ask about it before, what with everything that was happening, but you seemed so excited before you left for it with the Captain, so I was curious to know how you liked it." He shrugged sheepishly, almost looking embarrassed about what he was saying. Kaylee on the other hand, felt like singing. _He noticed! He noticed me! He noticed me being excited about the Ball! And he was curious to know if I liked it!_

Her face broke into a huge grin.

"It was… shiny. What with all the pretties dancing around. Oh, and the floating chandelier. Oh, oh and there were strawberries!" She squealed at the memory of those beautiful red berries.

"Did you get to dance?" Simon asked curiously. She noted something in his eyes, a sort of darkness, almost like worry or possibly jealousy, but she quickly shrugged it off. It was probably a trick from Serenity's engine lights.

"Who? Me?" She asked laughing. "Dance? Oh no. I mean, I was asked to but I was too busy talking with these real sweet old fellows about how 80-04's are easy enough to repair, they're just not worth it," She laughed again, though she couldn't help the little wistful note that it held. "Would have liked too, but then I'd just be making a fool of myself if I had." She giggled. He smiled along with her, though he's eyes were still curious.

"Why?"

"Oh," She laughed again, "I can't dance to save my life. I never learnt." She added when she noticed his still curious eyes.

She looked at his face, noting the thoughtful expression that it held. Not really an oddity, considering that he always seemed to be wearing a thoughtful expression but this one, somehow, seemed to be different.

"I could, um, teach you." He said sounding rather hesitated. She blinked dumbly up at him. Had he just said…?

"I mean, only if you want to. I…" She cut him off quickly before he managed to talk himself out of this.

"What? Teach me? To dance?" Even as she spoke she could feel her grin widening again and her heart thrumming madly in her chest at the thought of dancing with him. "Really?"

He looked somewhat taken aback by her enthusiasm, his face nervous and even more hesitant about this than before. But after glancing over his shoulder back down the long corridor, obviously make sure no one was present to see the sceptical of the two of them making complete fools of themselves, he held out his hand to her.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she grasped it, letting him pull her swiftly to her feet and pulling her gently out into the long corridor that went the full length of the beloved ship.

Even though their hands felt so different; his hands being all soft and smooth and cool as opposed to her rough, warm, hard ones from working with machinery all day, every day, they seemed to fit together perfectly, so easily and beautifully.

She couldn't help but smile in delight at this discovery before sneaking a quick glance up at Simon's eyes to see if he had noticed too. He had. She could see that quite clearly in his beautiful eyes.

He was surprised, to say the least, but he also looked quite pleased too, judging by the warmth that filled his eyes when they met hers and the pleased, almost cheeky grin that was gracing his lips.

Her heart sung even more when one of his beautiful hands moved down to rest upon the curve of her waist while instructing her to place one of her hands onto his shoulder before they slowly started to turn in slow circles in the corridor.

At first, it felt awkward, her stumbling over her feet and him stumbling over his and them both bumping into each other. But after awhile, they soon found their rhythm and before long they were spinning and swaying and having quite a merry old time.

All the time, she couldn't help but keep glancing up at his face, into his eyes, where so much emotion was being portrayed so openly.

She almost couldn't believe that this was the same shy, handsome doctor she had had breakfast with that morning, he looked so different! So happy and carefree! And just from dancing here with her!

She felt another smile pull at her lips as she carefully rested her head on his shoulder. Her smile grew a little more when he so simply pulled her closer to him, as if it was the most natural thing in the verse for him to do.

She closed her eyes, feeling completely at ease and happy, even happier when she felt him rest his head upon hers, thinking as they swayed to their own music. _I could get used to this, dancing here with you._

_fin_


End file.
